callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |ratings = |platforms = Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, DS, PS2, PC |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6 2008; the 64th anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It was released for all seventh-generation consoles as well as home computers. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and was in development from late 2006. The PC version of the game does not support the Xbox 360 Controller for Windows. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Gameplay remains the same from Call of Duty 4. See Infinity Ward Game Engine Mechanics for more information. Single player Campaigns There are two campaigns in the game featuring the Americans and the Russians. The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Russian campaign is set in the Eastern Front mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, (later Sergeant) and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Russian campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights along side the merciless Sgt. Reznov and merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai Charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers big or small are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. In the Russian Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht famous for carrying the German Submachine gun, the MP40. Combat usually takes place in destroyed cities meaning close to mid-range fighting. Sometimes players will have to fight indoors where shotguns dominate if the rooms aren't too big and if there is a lot of cover to hide behind while reloading. Combat also takes place in farming villages where all combat ranges apply. The last mission of the game is played in the Russian campaign and it sees the Russians capturing the Reichstag (German Capital building) and planting the Russian Flag atop the building. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It uses a heavily modified engine from Call of Duty 4. For prestiging the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures(Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time.) There are also co-op challenges that will give the player XP. Like in Call of Duty 4, the class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer, instead only allowing players to choose from ten developer-created classes. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks more powerful guns, additional killing tools, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create A Class. Weapon Attachments http://gamebattles.com/forums/t/1672137.html Just like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, weapons have attachments that can only be obtained through Marksman challenges. The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I: awards the player with a Suppressor. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight (Similar to the Red Dot Sight.) While Marksman III: awards the player with a Round Drum magazine (The PPS-41 is the exception to this. It just gets an Aperture Sight at Marksman I and a Round Drum at Marksman II). The attachments for the Bolt Action Rifle are; Marksman I: rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II: awards the player with a Bayonet. Marksman III: awards the player with a Rifle Grenade, (similar to the M203 of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). For Semi-automatic rifles, Marksman I: awards the player with a Flash Hider. Marksman II: awards the player with an Aperture Sight. Marksman III: awards the player with a Telescopic Sight (a WW2-era ACOG-like scope) (in the Gewehr 43's case, it gets a Rifle Grenade at Marksman IV). The M1 Garand however is a little different. Marksman I: gives the player a flash hider, Marksman II: gives the player a bayonet, Marksman III: gives the player a rifle grenade (even though in create a class its says the player gets a sniper scope). Marksman IV: gives the player a scope, making it the only semi-automatic sniper rifle in the game (except for the PTRS). Also, the M1 Carbine is different. The first two Marksman challenges are the same, but at Marksman III, the Bayonet attachment is unlocked, and at Marksman IV the Box Magazine is unlocked. For Shotguns, the attachments are; Marksman I: Grip and Marksman II: a Bayonet for the M1897 Trenchgun and for the Double Barreled Shotgun the attachments are; Marksman I: Grip and Marksman II: Sawed-Off. For Machine Guns, the attachments are; Marksman I: Bipod. However, the Type 99 gets a Bayonet at Marksman II and the FG42 gets a Telescopic Sight at Marksman II. Nazi Zombies Main Article: Nazi Zombies The game also features the new game mode Nazi Zombies. After completing the campaign and watching the credits, players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points which can be used to buy areas and weapons. A new map for the mode comes with every map pack. Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition The Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen (which shouldn't be used for drinking), a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, and a code for unlocking the FG42 or the M1 Garand early. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the PlayStation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. It includes two American campaigns and British campaign, while removing the Russian campaign. The regular PS3 and Xbox 360 console versions known as, Call of Duty: World at War lack an extra American campaign and a British campaign although include a Russian Campaign. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) A version of this game was made for the Nintendo DS. It includes the pacific campaign, the Russian campaign, and a British campaign. Call of Duty: World at War Achievements/Trophies There are 46 achievements/trophies in Call of Duty World at War for the PS3 and Xbox 360 worth 1000 gamerscore. Map Pack 2 adds an additional 10 achievements/trophies worth 250 gamerscore total. Map Pack 3 gives 10 more achievements/trophies worth 500 gamerscore total. Video Launch trailer 42426 Q&A Questions answered by Call of Duty: World at War Developer - David "Vahn" Vanderhaar. thumb|300px|right| Differences from previous Call of Duty games *''World at War'' is a much more serious game, in the manner that there is minimal humor in the game, and that it has a very dark and depressing feel to it. Even the menu music, used in Vendetta, is quite unsettling. On the other hand, it has some very fictional segments, such as Nazi Zombies. *This game also feels more depressing because the color palette mostly consists of all the colors, but in a darker tone. *''World at War'' is the most violent ''Call of Duty'' game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, and it is possible to tear off enemy heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso and seeing the ribs, and similar areas of the body is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42 and FG42. Also, blood splatter is more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World at War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. Much of this gore is not present in the Wii version for unknown reasons, perhaps due to graphical limitations or that Nintendo intended it to be more family friendly. Blood is still present, however, and meat chunks appear when a soldier is shot in the head. *Profanity is much more frequent in World at War. People use much more profanity, and words like "fuck", "shit", "bitch", "bastard", and all sort of swear words are much more common in the American campaign of the game. Even in the Russian campaign, the soldiers often use swear terms in their language, like "ebaka" (ебака) ("fucker"), "svoloch" (Сволочъ) ("bastard"), "mudak" (мудaк) ("asshole"), and "Chyort" (Чёрт) ("damn"). When playing with the Marine Raiders in multiplayer if the player wins he may hear "Outstanding Marines! Out-fucking standing!" as he can hear in the single-player campaign. Most of the profanity is gone when the game is censored (this can be done in the options menu). *This is one of the few console Call of Duty games to not feature any quotes about war after the player dies. *This game does not feature a training level, unlike many other Call of Duty games. *This game has damage for each unique gun for each body part. Like the Shotguns, the Trench Gun can blow off legs, heads, and even arms. The Double-barreled Shotgun can do as much gore as the Trench Gun, but has slightly higher gore. Like being able to blow off parts of skin, revealing a character's ribs. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature creature enemies, Nazi Zombies in this case. It is also the first game in the series to feature Non-Playable Characters (NPC) in a multi-player game type. *This is the first time that bayonets are used and the first time M2 Flamethrowers are widely used. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to feature the Imperial Japanese Army and to be placed largely in the Pacific Theater. *''World at War'' is the first 'Main Series' game with no British campaign in it, but it sees the return of a Russian campaign, which last appeared in Call of Duty 2. *This is the first Call of Duty game where weather effects the HUD. *This is the first ''Call of Duty'' game to have cooperative gameplay. *''World at War'' has weapons returning from Call of Duty 2. Mainly the M1A1 Carbine, Mosin-Nagant, SVT-40, Tokarev TT-33, and the PPSh-41. Trivia *On the cover, there is a Marine with a Thompson. This Thompson has a sling on it, which is not seen in game. *Almost every single weapon in the game has the same reload animation as their Call of Duty 2 counterparts. *If the player shoots off an enemy head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *Strangely, in World at War, the player can shoot or kill quite a few of his allies as long as they are not major characters without restarting from the last checkpoint. *In the first cut scene of the game a Marine is being fitted for battle. He's labeled as Pvt. Miller, this man looks something like Miller's partially obscured photo, so it can be assumed that this is what Miller looks like. *On Blowtorch & Corkscrew, the day is May 14, 1945. Polonsky says they "don't get shit until tomorrow". This means they don't get supplies. *On Eviction, the day is April 24, 1945. The metro tunnel gets flooded at the end of the level. On Heart of the Reich, the player is dragged from the flooded metro by Sgt. Reznov. The day is April 30, 1945. The player was underwater for six days. *The game features many possible references to the movie "Saving Private Ryan", such as: The name Pvt. Ryan appearing, The "Saved Private Ryan" achievement, The American player's name is Miller (A possible reference to Capt. Miller). Pvt. Polonsky's personality is also similar to that of Pvt. Rieben, and Pvt. Chernov has the same views of the war as Upham. *The Game also features many blatant references to "Enemy at the Gates". For example, in Vendetta, the player wakes up in a fountain full of dead bodies, and are ordered to shoot at enemies when there is a loud noise. *Any time the player takes too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at him constantly even if there are no enemies around, telling the player to get a move on or he'll die. Eventually, if the player outrun the trail of grenades, they will stop being thrown for a period of time, but will come back later on if he still chooses to not do an objective. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at the Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as the player commonly sees them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they're surrendering. *The Wii, and PS2 lack the Nazi Zombie game mode and the Black Cats level. *On the mission, Ring of Steel, it says in the beginning that "On the Führer's birthday..." (April 20) "A barrage of Katyushka rockets '''will' tear Berlin to pieces."'' This is incorrect as the Ring of Steel takes place after the Führer's (Hitler's) birthday. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul, because the presence of a sticky grenade and the recently discovered deleted British weapons, indicates that a British campaign was to be present. *Very rarely when the player goes to an enemy soldier with a rifle, the soldier will walk back and spray his rifle at him like it was a submachine gun. *This is the first game to have the same number Allied powers in the game and Axis powers in the game. There is US and USSR vs Germany and Japan. *With the new update, Nazi Zombies appears to be accessible from the main menu. If the player clicks it and chooses multiplayer, however, still is sent to the level selection menu that appears if he had chosen co-op campaign. *In the South Park episode "The Ungroundable", everyone in computer class is playing Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer. *A strange thing is that throughout the entire Russian campaign there was a complete absence of Italian soldiers and no mentioning of Benito Mussolini, an educated guess is that Italy was meant to fight the British in order to make it 3 on 3. This however is not proven and is only a guess. *The dates of "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" and "Eviction" were probably just typos that were easily noticeable to the designers, the problem is that the designers do nothing to fix it. It's impossible to cheat death if the player was underwater for six days. Unless he is somehow invincible. *The PPSH-43, Sten, Lee-Enfield, and Bren were apparently intended to be featured in this game. Oddly, they were dropped in the next-gen versions of the game but remained intact in the DS version with the exception of the Bren. *In the launch trailer, Polonsky and Reznov are shown more than any other characters *In the multiplayer mode, Asylum, Dome, Hangar, and other maps have strange ghostly sounds in certain areas of each map. * Sometimes, the player can find names of randomly generated characters repeating, like Sgt. Buffaloe, Cpl. Buffaloe, and Pvt. Buffaloe can all appear in your squad at the same time. * In the Wii version, some sounds are different. Such as the sounds pistols make. * Also in the Wii version, the creepy sounds in multiplayer are taken off. * In many missions of the Russian campaign, especially on Eviction, there are usually randomly generated characters with the name Sidorenko, this is a possible reference to the real-life Russian sniper hero Ivan Sidorenko. * The flamethrower in action is an inaccurate portrayal because it shoots in an arc, not a spray as in the game. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games